Regalo de cumpleaños
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Respuesta al tercer reto del grupo de Facebook "Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma" El primer celo de Hiccup. Book! Universe. Toothcup. Yaoi.


**¡Hola!**_  
><em>

**¿Sabéis? Mientras escribía esto me preguntaba porque demonios me ofrecí a escribir esto, pero cuando lo tuve terminado lo recordé "¡Soy una pervertida sin límites!" XDD**

**Este fic tiene como protagonistas a los personajes de los libros, los cuales tienen 16-17 años en este fic.**

**Es Omegaverse ¿Qué no sabes lo que es eso? Pues estamos en el mismo barco porque yo tampoco se mucho, así que de seguro la cagué utilizándolo, pero al menos se intentó XS**

**Para que te sitúes bien en el fic: Los TERRORÍFICOS sucesos del libro 9 JAMÁS ocurrieron ni ocurrirán. No en ninguno de mis fics, me niego en rotundo. **

**Así pues disfrutar, los comentarios déspotas no son bien recibidos. Así que si el rumbo que toma la historia no te gusta, por favor, te largas a algo menos traumante para ti y, por favor, no dejes review si tienes algo insultante que decir. Al final será mejor, tanto para mi como para ti, creeme.**

* * *

><p>De verdad que Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III tenía muy mala suerte. Mira que enfermar así, de repente, en la víspera de su cumpleaños.<p>

"Maldita Camicazi y su insistente friebre bog-blugar. Maldito papá por obligarme a visitarla." —maldecia en su mente a los dos sujetos que eran su padre y su mejor amiga, mujer, porque es bien sabido que el ser más cercano a Hiccup era su dragón Toothless. Aunque nadie sabía cuanto, en realidad. Y tampoco sabían lo que en ese momento el pelirrojo daría para no descubrirlo él mismo, aunque ya lo supiera de sobra.

Y es que en realidad Hiccup no estaba enfermo a pesar de su palidez excluida en su frente y mejillas pecosas, las cuales estaban rojas como tomates, conscuencia de su fiebre por las nubes. Incluso a pesar de su mirada perdida y sin brillo ¿o sólo se había vuelto de un tono un tanto más oscuro debido a que era de noche? Era difícil de saber.

No amigos, Hiccup no estaba enfermo, le había llegado su época de celo. Algo tan natural como eso... y a la vez tan bochornoso. Tanto que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de reprimirlo y ese había sido el resultado. Terminar encamado con paño mojado en frente separado de su querido casco vikingo y espada.

"Nada de peleas hasta que no se te pasé ese malestar que tienes —su padre había sido tajante, porque por supuesto, se preocupaba por la salud de su único hijo— Prometo no volver a mandarte a la otra puna del Archipiélago para visitar a una enferma. Por muy amiga que sea."

Menos mal que Camicazi verdaderamente estaba enferma y su padre en seguida pensó que le había contagiado. Si hubiese sospechado de algo, por mínimo que fuera, hubiese muerto. Porque, como no era suficiente que su hijo, un humano, tuviese un celo, el verdadero problema era de quien se había encelado. Sí, de Toothless, su gran amigo dragón, el cual había sido transformado en humano por la bruja loca a la que Alvin llamaba mamá.

Un humano un poco más alto que el propio Hiccup, irónicamente, de piel tan verde como antes lo fueron sus escamas y cabello anaranjado. El cual hablaba sin tartamudear debido a que ahora tenía dientes.

— No —volvió a repetir Tooth tan terco como siempre— yo poder curarte, Toothless saber que le pasar a Hiccup.

Aunque sus conjunciones verbales no eran un diamante en bruto precisamente.

El antes dragón se quejaba de que su humano tuviera que aburrirse en cama en la víspera de su cumpleaños y enfermo. Así que estaba obcecado a curarle... Y se había enfadado cuando el pelirrojo le aseguró que no podía curare por ninguna circunstancia. ¿Es que acaso se creía que era idiota?

Las palmas verdosas se posaron en las mejillas sonrosadas del enfermo. Es cierto que Hiccup no se veía como siempre, pero no estaba enfermo. Tooth lo supó en cuanto el pelirrojo se estremeció ante el contacto, pero no de mala manera, y su "fiebre" íba en aumento cada vez que los traviesos dedos verdosos recorrían su cara o su hermoso cabello de un rojo irrepetible.

El antes dragón estaba tan sorprendido por esa reacción como su vikingo (que después de esa noche realmente sería SU vikingo). Pero era algo normal en la vida y, quizás, era la forma del mundo de decirles que el momento tan deseado por ambos de culminar su relación de amor prohibido, de hacerlo público ante los Dioses había llegado.

Hiccup, inconsciente de lo que sucedía a pesar de todo, apretó los labios con la esperanza de ocultar todo lo que ese mínimo roce le hacía sentir. Pero las necesidades biológicas son unas quisquillosas y por mucho que lo intentaras salían a la superficie. El celo de Hiccup había despertado, un celo selectivo, el cual pedía a gritos el contacto de Toothless y únicamente de Toothless.

Y el ex-dragón lo sabía.

Él de ojos verdes tóxico llevaba años aguantando su celo en espera de una respuesta por parte de Hiccup... Y al fin el Omega vikingo había perdido ante el deseo carnal que algún día tendría que hacerse ver... y ya lo había hecho... Pero lo ocultaba y eso lo había hecho enfermar. Por lo cual él le curaria, lo penetraria hasta el exceso para que no se volviera locó de atar y lo llenaría de nudos. Unó por cada año que le hizó esperar hasta su madurez.

Toothless bajó una de sus manos hasta la parte de la manta que, calculaba, tapaba la hombría de su vikingo, su amante celestial escogido por los Dioses para él.

— Hump —susurró Hiccup de manera ahogada aún sin separar los labios. No se atrevía admitir que le encantaban los toques de su mejor amigo en su hombría, pero pasarón muy pocos segundos hasta que el Alfa notará un bulto bien considerable y las mantas húmedas bajo su tacto. El adictivo aroma que desprendía su Omega, mucho más fuerte y erótico que cuando eran niños, inundó sus más de diez sentidos de dragón que aún persistian en su forma humana volviendolo loco, con ganas de poseerle como fiera. Desde luego, esta noche no iba a ser delicado ni romántico y sabía que su vikingo tampoco en cuanto se dejará llevar. Únicamente la penetración que tanto ansiaban y necesitaban para conservar la cordura. Después ya se pertenecerían, después ya habría tiempo y tiempo para hacer el amor como los Dioses mandaban.

Hiccup habría soltado un sonoro gemido por la gran osadía de una de las caricias de Toothless en su longitud que le hizó perder el sentido momentáneamente si no fuera porque la boca de su Alfa tapó la suya a tiempo de no despertar a medió Berk y dar la exclusiva. Rápidamente comenzó una lucha entre ambas lenguas, enroscandose y compartiendo ambos sabores hasta que el contacto se fue tornando más suave hasta rayar el límite de lo empalagoso si no fuera por las lenguas, que ahora en vez de batallar jugaban, se tocaban, se conocían...

Hiccup empujó a Toothless lejos de él rápidamente. Sabía que no estaba enfermo, y que esto era lo que necesitaba pero... simplemente no lo asimilaba, para empezar él era humano. No debería tener estos deseos de Omega y aún así, anhelaba a Tooth con todas sus fuerzas. Con mucho, pero que mucho esfuerzo, pudó confesarle a su abuelo que estaba enamorado del dragón de escamas verdes brillantes. Pero esto era distinto. Sí, se había sentido sexualmente atraído por Toothless... Pero no así. REALMENTE LO NECESITABA PARA SOBREVIVIR, EN SU CAMA. ¡AHORA! Y aunque lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, aunque inexplicablemente estuviera en celo, no se sentía nada preparado.

Y eso se devía notar en su mirada.

— Hiccup...—murmuró Toothless— ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué tú tener que hacérmelo tan difícil?— el ex-dragón empezó a deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo del joven vikingo, acariciándole la espalda con las yemas de los dedos.

— T-Toothless... — Hiccup estaba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso por momentos. ¿Qué ocurría? Momentos atrás rezaba porque el otro se fijará en él como pareja... y él ahora empezaba a tocarle íntimamente.

— Shh —le acalló el de piel verdosa y conecto su frente con la de su vikingo y, al igual que la primera vez, Hiccup lo sintió una unión fantástica. Ambos pares de ojos verdes de distinto tono de color ardiendo con pasión y algo mas.— No te asustes... sé que esto te gustara... puedo oler tu excitación por mi, Hiccup, mi Omega, y me está volviendo loco.

El pelirrojo palideció aún más, abochornado. ¿Tooth podía olerle? Y él... ¡Oh Dioses!

— No Toothless... esto no está bien —dijo intentando separarse de él con más energía.

Ni cuenta se dío de que en realidad estaba luchando contra si mismo y estaba cabando su propio hoyo, simplemente no lo aceptaba, no lo concebía. Era imposible que él estuviera preparado para recibir un nudo ¡de dragón, además! y quedar embarazado. Aunque lo deseaba tanto...

Con el forcejeo Hiccup había quedado sentado y Toothless en su regazo y, creedme, la erección que notaba en su humano no le comunicaba lo mismo que su boca. El de piel verdosa entrecerró los ojos y lo agarró de los brazos para volver a tumbarle en la almohada y el colchón de paja, no muy delicadamente, si nos ponemos quisquillosos. Se veía que él también estaba luchando con sus instintos y que la batalla era difícil.

Perdió. Tampoco era que se esforzase.

— Lo siento, Hiccup —susurró y se posicionó a su lado alzándole el mentón con una mano y acariciándole la nuca con la otra. Durante unos breves segundos no hizo nada, solo contemplar el rostro pálido del "enfermo". Sus labios de tono salmón y entreabiertos y sus ojos entre ausentes, asustados y anhelantes.

Luego comenzó a besarle. Breve, ligeramente casto y amoroso. Pero, lo más importante, correspondido desde un primer momento. Nada habría preparado al joven vikingo para sentir los labios de Toothless rozando su mejilla, su garganta y finalmente posándose en sus labios en donde se detuvo.

Hiccup no pudo evitar gemir en anticipación. Sintió la repentina y urgente necesidad de sentir esos labios de nuevo y entreabrió los suyos como invitación. Eso fue suficiente para Toothless, que con fiereza se apoderó de sus labios besándolos apasionadamente, mordiendo juguetonamente el labio inferior del 100% humano y saboreándolo sensualmente. Hiccup sentía la calidez de la lengua agena buscando la suya propia, jugando con ella. Cada vez más intenso. Puro fuego.

Y las manos curiosas de él por todas partes. Primero suaves y gentiles recorriéndole con suaves caricias y luego cada vez más atrevidas, buscando sentir la calidez de su piel.

El Alfa jadeaba entrecortadamente acariciando a su Omega y a punto de perder la razón. Esté, completamente desinhibido, cedía a sus caricias y a su vez hacia tímidas tentativas notando la dureza de los abdominales del ex-dragón. La fuerza animal que radiaba de él, totalmente primitiva.

El de ojos verde tóxico gimió con necesidad y presionó su miembro duro como una piedra contra el de Hiccup. El Omega vaciló unos instantes, asombrado por la facilidad con la que deseaba sentirlo dentro, hechizado por la escena. Una promesa de amor eterno flotando en el ambiente. La respiración entrecortada de Toothless, sus improvisadas ropas ligeramente abiertas, su cabello naranja revuelto y sus ojos penetrantes, pero vacilantes ante la reacción que pudiera encender en su humano con ese movimiento.

— Te deseo —admitió Hiccup, quedando atónito por su sinceridad. ¿Eso había salido de él? Si, era la verdad... ¿Pero era lo más adecuado? ¿Perder su virginidad con Toothless en ese estado semisalvaje en el que se encontraba? Al parecer era decisión de la naturaleza, no suya.

No tuvo más tiempo de pensarlo debidamente, ya que Toothless se abalanzo sobre él como haría un depredador sobre su presa.  
>No hay marcha atrás. Esa certeza resonaba en la mente del vikingo al volver a sentir al ex-dragón apoderándose de su cuerpo.<p>

— Hiccup, mi Hiccup... —susurró— No sabes cuánto te deseo yo a ti... cuantas veces he soñado con tenderte en el suelo y hacerte mío... estar dentro de ti... tocarte... hacerte gritar mi nombre con éxtasis... Oh, Hiccup...

Ese fue el detonante. A partir de ahí las dudas del pelirrojo desaparecieron. Solo existían él y Toothless. Pronto pudo sentir las manos de su Alfa acariciando su pecho desnudo, besándo sus pezones, lamiendo su cuerpo y besándole ardientemente. Su idea de únicamente penetrarlo se fue al traste, ¿en que demonios pensaba? Su Hiccup merecía más que eso.

A su vez el humano acariciaba su pecho tímidamente. Toothless rugió y agarrando la mano de su amante fuertemente se la llevo a la boca, en donde empezó a lamer sus dedos sensualmente, luego guió la mano de Hiccup hacia su miembro donde indico al joven humano los movimientos que le harían gozar.

Inseguro recorrió la magnitud de su virilidad suavemente con su mano. Notando su dureza, y a su vez la suavidad de su piel. El calor que emanaba. Sin embargo, no podía centrarse del todo ya que su Alfa le estaba haciendo lo mismo a él y no gritar de éxtasis era una verdadera prueba de superación.

Toothless empezó a perder el control al sentir esa mano acariciándolo y empezó a preparar al joven para penetrarle mientras le masturbaba. Para su sorpresa, estaba ya completamente abierto, ¿por la excitación, tal vez? Así que el ex-dragón solo tuvo que acariciar un poco su entrada para conseguir más jadeos de placer por parte de Hiccup.

Toothless no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermoso que se veia Hiccup con las mejillas sonrosadas por la pasión, los labios rojos y húmedos y la mirada anhelante por él. Si, por él.

No pudiendo aguantar más se colocó encima del pelirrojo y lo empezó a penetrar lentamente. Sabía que esa era su primera vez, y no quería que la experiencia fuese dolorosa. Todo lo contrario, quería hacerle estremecerse de placer. Al fin y al cabo, sería la primera vez para ambos.

— Mío —susurró al toparse con que el camino se extrechaba provocandole placer, pero también frustración, y a la vez que lo atravesaba lo besó aun mas apasionadamente. Hiccup emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor y el de piel verdosa se detuvo, captando el olor a sangre, para volver a besarle por el cuello, a morder el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que el vikingo olvidase el dolor y se volviese a dejar llevar por las sensaciones.

Perdiendo los últimos vestigios de control empezó a moverse dentro de él, sintiendo su calor, la fricción entre los dos cuerpos, la perfección y marea de sensaciones que le producía. A su vez Hiccup empezó a gemir y a besar apasionadamente a su pareja, una vez pasados los primeros momentos de incomodidad.

Toothless íba aumentando su ritmo, y creyó perderse finalmente cuando Hiccup rodeó su cintura con sus piernas haciendo más intensa la penetración. Sintiendo que todo a su alrededor parecía estallar, Toothless noto unos pinchazos levemente dolorosos en su hombría y supo que se estaba formando el nudo que lo uniría a su Hiccup para siempre. Ambos estallaron en un intenso orgasmo y Tooth siguió moviéndose dentro de su pareja, disfrutando de cada segundo hasta que todo acabo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y solo se podían oír las respiraciones aceleradas volviendo a la normalidad. Dándose cuenta de que su peso lo podía incomodar, Toothless se movió de lado sin dejar de abrazarle y se quedo contemplándole con una extraña expresión de dulzura. Sin poder contenerse comenzó a sobar su vientre.

Ambos sonrieron y no hubo necesidad de palabras. Las declaraciones quedaban de más. Todo estaba escrito en esos pares de ojos verdes prado y tóxico.

Y el último invento de Hiccup, el reloj, sonó dando a entender que ya era un nuevo día a pesar de ser de noche.

— Feliz cumpleaños —dijóToothless simplemente y Hiccup se durmió en sus brazos.

Sin duda, no podría haber pedido un regalo mejor para iniciar su primer día con diecisiete años.


End file.
